List of Crossover Characters
This is a list of crossover characters (characters from other media) in Happy Tree Friends form. As of May 2014, this is the official page for crossover characters. Video Games Angry Birds Blushy.png|Blushy Bomb bird.png|Bomb Dolly.png|Dolly Piggy.png|King Sire Red Bird.png|Red Stella.png|Stella Animal Crossing Maple htf redone transparent.png|Maple Roald.png|Roald Stitches ac.png|Stitches Call of Duty: Black Ops Dempsey(HTF).png|Dempsey Nicolai.png|Nicolai Richtofen(HTF).png|Richtofen Samantha(HTF).png|Samantha Takeo.png|Takeo EarthBound Giyga.png|Giyga Htf ness by htfmegaman-d51aqo7.png|Ness Sonic the Hedgehog Robotnik.png|Dr. Robotnick/Eggman HTF Sonic 1 by aohoshi2008.jpg|Sonic the hedgehog Tails.png|"Tails" Miles Prower Super Mario Bros. Bowser in htf by elica1994-d481d2u.png|Bowser Luigi.jpg|Luigi Mario Happy Tree Friend Suit by Twirlerena.jpg|Mario Wario.png|Wario Yoshi.png|Yoshi TV Shows Adventure Time Finn at.png|Finn Jake.png|Jake The Amazing World of Gumball Gumball.png|Gumball Watterson Darwin.png|Darwin Watterson File:Bobert.png|Bobert Danny Phantom Danny Fenton.png|Danny Fenton Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom Jazz Fenton.png|Jazz Fenton Sam Manson.png|Sam Manson Tucker Foley new.png|Tucker Foley Digimon Elecmon.png|Elecmon Ghtf.jpg|Gabumon The Fairly OddParents Cosmo FOP.jpg|Cosmo Timmy Beaver.jpg|Timmy Turner Wanda HTF.jpg|Wanda Family Guy Brian griff.png|Brian Griffin Peter griff.png|Peter Griffin Stewie griff.png|Stewie Griffin Futurama bender.png|Bender Fry.png|Fry leela.png|Leela zoid.png|Zoidburg My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Re3.png|Applejack Htf the cutie mark crusaders by elica1994-d4dp3ms.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders Derpy Hooves.png|Derpy Hooves Discord.png|Discord Re1.png|Fluttershy Re2.png|Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Re.png|Rarity Htf twilight is studying by elica1994-d4bjte0.png|Twilight Sparkle Phineas and Ferb Perryplatypus.png|Perry the Platypus Phineasandferb.png|Phineas and Ferb Pokemon Pikachu.png|Pikachu Poochyena in htf form by wardenlovergirl-d3egkgq.jpg|Poochyena Treeckopokemonhtfversion.png|Treecko Zigzagoon.png|Zigzagoon Regular Show Mordecai.png|Mordecai Rigby new.png|Rigby Sanjay and Craig Belle.jpg|Belle Pepper Craig.jpg|Craig Sanjay.jpg|Sanjay Patel The Simpsons Comicbook guy.png|Comic Book Guy Simpsons different.png|Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson ItchyHTF.png|Itchy MilhouseHTF.png|Milhouse VanHouten Mrburns.png|Montgomery Burns Flanders.png|Ned Flanders Nelsonmuntz.png|Nelson Muntz RalphWiggum.png|Ralph Wiggum ScratchyHTF.png|Scratchy Sideshow Bob HTF.png|Sideshow Bob South Park Cartman.png|Eric Cartman Kenny the lion htf sp by ztupidgirl99-d4cqsxo.jpg|Kenny McCormick Kyle broflovski in htf rq by elica1994-d481q77.png|Kyle Broflovski Mbp.png|Man Bear Pig Stan.png|Stan Marsh SpongeBob SquarePants File:Patrick.png|Patrick Star Sandy cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Spongebob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Squidword.png|Squidward Tentacles Mickey Mouse Mickey.png|Mickey Mouse Minniemouse.png|Minnie Mouse Donald.png|Donald Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Movies Frozen Olaf (Frozen).PNG|Olaf Ice Age ScratHTF.png|Scrat Sidthesloth.png|Sid the Sloth Over the Hedge Index.jpg|Hammy Rj.png|RJ The Lego Movie Good Cop Bad Cop HTF.png|Good/Bad cop Unikitty HTF.png|Unikitty Star Wars Anakin.png|Anakin Skywalker Aurra.png|Aurra Sing Threepio.png|C-3PO Dooku.png|Count Dooku DarthVaderHTF.png|Darth Vader EmperorPalpatine.png|Emperor Palpatine IMG 1536.png|Ewoks Guri.png|Guri File:Binks.png|Jar Jar Binks Leia.png|Princess Leia Artoo.png|R2-D2 Stormtrooper.png|Stormtroopers Winnie The Pooh Eeyore.png|Eyore Piglet.png|Piglet Pooh.png|Pooh Rabbit.png|Rabbit Tigger.png|Tigger Memes Chapstick.jpg|Actual Advice Mallard Joke chicken.png|Anti-joke Chicken Dogehtf.png|Doge Horrifying housguest.png|Horrifying House Guest Nyan cat htf verison by destinywolfffl-d3l736s.png|Nyan Cat p bear.png|PedoBear Youtubers 010 new htf ufb.png|Ultimate Fun Billy Pewdiepie.png|PewDiePie Tourettes.png|Tourette's Guy HTF Deadlox.png|Deadlox Joueur Du Grenier.jpg|Joueur Du Grenier Copperlab.png|Coppercab Marzia.jpg|Marzia Bisognin Iffager.jpg|SkyDoesMinecraft HTF Nostalgia Critic Scared because of Son of the Mask.jpg|Nostalgia Critic Creepypastas Slender loris 2.png|Slenderman Widemouth.png|Mr. Widemouth The_Ticket_Taker.png|The Ticket Taker The_Swirly_Head_Man.png|The Swirly Head Man Jeff.png|Jeff The Killer tails doll.png|Tails Doll Other MondoMedia Shows dick figures redblue.png|Red and Blue (Dick Figures) lt.png|Lord tourettes (dick figtures) Miscellaneous List the character and series of origin (unless they are the title character or from more than one series). Jasonvoorhees.png|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Freddykrueger.png|Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) Calvin&hobbes.png|Calvin and Hobbes Dag and Norb.png|Daggett and Norbert(Angry Beavers) BuzzlightyearHTF.png|Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) LotsoHTF.png|Lots-O-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) HTF Ed Edd n Eddy by aohoshi2008.jpg|Ed Edd'n Eddy Garfield.png|Garfield Spy vs spy.png|Black & white spy (Spy vs. Spy) Timon.png|Timon (Lion King) Pumbaa.png|Pumbaa (Lion King) File:Tom_jerry.png|Tom and Jerry Wreck it ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph Conker the Squirrel.png|Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) cat hat.png|The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1, Thing 2 Chucky doll.png|Chucky (Child's Play) Cow chicken.png|Cow and Chicken Gamewatch.png|Mr. Game and Watch 8e6f50daa14090e0d9e403e4fef01fb8.png|Son Goku (Dragonball series) MaiHTFVersion.png|Mai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Helga pataki.png|Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) Ren&stimpy.png|Ren and Stimpy Felix cat.png|Felix the cat Hellokitty htf.png|Hello Kitty Wanderhtf2.png|Wander (Wander Over Yonder) Nikki HTF.png|Nikki (Swapnote) tim moby.png|Tim and Moby (BrainPop) komaeda htf.PNG|Komaeda (Super Dangan Ronpa 2) 3.png|Masky (Marble Hornets) Sketch36233234.png|Hoodie (Marble Hornets) TerroistTeam.png|FD God, Newbie, Lagger, Killer, Dumbass and Camper (Flashdeck Counter Strike) Clarence.jpg|Clarence HTF Edgar & Ellen.png|Edgar and Ellen Krazy and Ignatz.png|Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse The Warner Brothers in HTF.png|Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs) HTF Horton Hears A Who.png|Horton the Elephant and The Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) Pinky and The Brain.png|Pinky and the Brain Category:Lists Category:Crossovers